themountaingoatsfandomcom-20200214-history
Luna
'Luna '''is the 10th song on ''Beat The Champ. Lyrics All gone, all gone Watching it go up out front on the lawn Stay on my feet somehow I’m strong now Stuck there, no air Head high, head high Tongues of fire that reach up for the sky Rise through the smoke The dust of the grave I will be saved Pause in mid-stride Pause in mid-stride And ride, and ride, and ride, and ride Burn hard, burn hard Smoldering pieces landing in the yard Trace names in ash Big names, old friends And dead ends Those last few frames Go down so fast Rise through the flames and end again in flames at last Stay free, stay free Invisible armies march by night for me Stay on my guard Burn hard Rage on All gone Pause in mid-stride Pause in mid-stride And ride and ride and ride and ride Comments by John Darnielle About this Song * "This is a song about a wrestler named Luna Vachon, who was the daughter of Butcher Vachon, and who lost track of herself." -- 2015-04-07 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC * "Luna Vachon was a wrestler with power and grace, and could, could make you believe that she had been possessed by evil. Right, which is a great thing to be able to do... to make somebody think, 'I just love evil.' That was her deal. It's called 'Luna.'" -- 2015-05-29 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA * "This is a song about Luna Vachon, who lost her way after a bad trip. It's called "Luna.'" -- 2015-06-03 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA Things Referenced in this Song *Luna Vachon was a multi-promotion women's champion. Around Christmas of 2009, her home and most of her possessions, including ring memorabilia, were destroyed. The tragedy led to an outpouring of fans to send Luna-related memorabilia to Vachon's post office box. A year after the fire, she was found dead from an overdose of pain medication. Live Shows this Song Was Played at *2015-01-25 - Tribute to Wurster and Scharpling - SF Sketchfest - San Francisco, CA *2015-03-18 - Welcome to Night Vale Selected Shorts - Symphony Space - New York, NY *2015-04-07 - Cat's Cradle - Carrboro, NC *2015-04-08 - 9:30 Club - Washington, D.C. *2015-04-09 - Webster Hall - New York, NY *2015-04-11 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-12 - City Winery - New York, NY *2015-04-13 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA *2015-04-14 - House of Blues - Boston, MA *2015-04-16 - Bogart's - Cincinnati, OH *2015-04-17 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI *2015-04-18 - Vic Theater - Chicago, IL *2015-04-19 - First Avenue - Minneapolis, MN *2015-04-21 - Headliners - Louisville, KY *2015-04-22 - Wexner Center - Columbus, OH *2015-04-23 - Mr. Small's - Millvale, PA *2015-05-06 - Sirius XMU Session - New York, NY *2015-05-26 - Gothic Theatre - Denver, CO *2015-05-27 - Urban Lounge - Salt Lake City, UT *2015-05-29 - The Showbox - Seattle, WA *2015-06-01 - The Fillmore - San Francisco, CA *2015-06-02 - Great American Music Hall - San Francisco, CA *2015-06-03 - The Mayan - Los Angeles, CA *2015-06-04 - Pappy and Harriet's - Pioneertown, CA *2015-06-07 - Houston Free Press Festival - Houston, TX *2015-10-02 - Bijou Theatre - Knoxville, TN *2015-10-03 - Neighborhood Theatre - Charlotte, NC *2015-11-13 - Art School - Glasgow, Scotland *2015-11-17 - Trinity - Bristol, England *2015-11-20 - Autumn Falls Festival - Le Botanique - Brussels, Belgium *2016-04-12 - City Winery - Chicago, IL *2017-09-08 - Bijou Theatre - Knoxville, TN *2017-09-09 - Headliners - Louisville, KY *2017-09-10 - The Vogue - Indianapolis, IN *2017-09-11 - Sheldon Concert Hall - St. Louis, MO *2017-09-13 - Englert Theatre - Iowa City, IA *2017-09-15 - The Waiting Room - Omaha, NE *2018-04-12 - The Woodward Theater - Cincinnati, OH *2018-04-13 - Beachland Ballroom - Cleveland, OH *2018-04-15 - L'Astral - Montreal, Quebec *2018-04-17 - Port City Music Hall - Portland, ME *2018-04-18 - Higher Ground Ballroom - South Burlington, VT *2019-07-20 - Union Transfer - Philadelphia, PA Videos of this Song *2015-04-17 - Majestic Theatre - Detroit, MI Category:Beat the Champ songs Category:Video